Anthem of my Dying Day
by JessicaC
Summary: A new potential is in town, and wait, what do you mean she’s not a potential? Great now we have three slayers and a hot new vamp. What do you mean he’s nice? Does he have a soul? He doesn’t? Takes place in season 7.
1. An average apocolypse

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Joss's characters.  
  
Summary: A new potential is in town, and wait, what do you mean she's not a potential? Great now we have three slayers and a hot new vamp. What do you mean he's nice? Does he have a soul? He doesn't? Great now let's see some Spike verses new vamp comebacks.  
  
Title: Anthem of my Dying Day  
  
Chapter: An average Apocalypse  
  
x----/--x  
  
Everything was just normal at the Summers' house. Another apocalypse and still they held it tight. Well as tight as it could get. The potentials were bickering around every corner. They were raiding the kitchen, taking up the bathrooms, and not to mention the living room.  
  
Every room in the house flooded with the bitty slayers except for the basement, where two blondes were discussing a conversation.  
  
"So how are your little bitty Buffys, luv?" Spike leaned his against the basement wall. It had been a few days after he was taken back from that cave by Buffy. He had been staying down in the basement for percosion. Also, because the top floors were filled with potentials, next to another slayer.  
  
"Uh, don't even remind me about them. It's like living in a hotel, well small hotel. Plus that's only half of it. We have more of them coming, one of them's coming today. Giles said she's pretty hard to handle."  
  
"Well if you ever need any help on lowering the population. I would be happy to oblige, pet." She smiled at him. He just loved it when she smiled, made her glow with radiance. They both sat down there for several minutes until Buffy broke the silence.  
  
"I think I better go help Willow and Xander. They can't handle them on their own."  
  
"Alright, luv, see ya later." He grinned a cheesy smile at her. Buffy pushed herself off of the cot and started to the stairs until stopping.  
  
"Yah, maybe next time you could actually come upstairs and help out. Some of them seem to like ya." She stopped and started to move up the stairs, leaving Spike alone on his cot.  
  
He looked toward the ceiling when he heard some loud thudding and shouting. "Like hell I would."  
  
x----/--x  
  
Two of the girls started to spit comments at each other. They had been arguing about who got to use the toaster until one shoved the other. Faith saw the interlude and stepped between Janice, the one who started it.  
  
"Alright girl, how about taking that outside." Faith stopped when she saw Buffy coming out of the living room.  
  
"What happened?" She looked clueless.  
  
"Well, B, looks like one got a little jumpy and shoved the other. I say she should take it outside and cool her ass down."  
  
"Sounds great," Buffy turned her head toward Janice, who was still red," come one, me and you outside." She turned out to the back door and Janice followed. After Janice was out, Buffy shut the door behind them.  
  
"What was with that little show you started in there?"  
  
"It's getting crowded around here and I can't take it. I'm not used to having so many people in there. And it's just going to get worse isn't it. A lot of us are getting tense with the new girl coming. There's some saying that she's pretty hard and doesn't get along."  
  
"The crowded thing, yes, it is going to get more and more but, your going to have to settle but, for the new girl, you are going to have to wait and meet her to see if she is that way," Janice was turning to walk back inside when Buffy spoke again," And Janice, when you walk back in there. Please keep your hands to yourself. Kay?"  
  
The potential shook her head yes and started to opened the door when she felt something pulling her. Her insides started to feel weird, she turned around to see several Bringers standing in the yard. "Um, Buffy," She motioned her head toward the hooded minions.  
  
Buffy turned around and ducked as an axe almost sliced her head off. She placed her hands on the ground and pushed her leg up, catching the Bringer's abdomen, sending him several feet off the porch towards his buddies. She leaned over, picking up the Bringer's axe and swung it towards another one, killing it instantly. Another one came at her, trying to stab her only to be stabbed itself.  
  
One was left and it carried a spike and chain. He did a series of swings above his head before going for the Slayer. She leaped a couple feet above him, only to be caught by his hand. Hand on foot, the Bringer threw the Slayer a few feet away. She felt something sharp stabbing her back, guessing it was a rock. She knew already she was bleeding and the Bringer was moving quickly towards her. Suddenly, the Bringer was thrown down by a shadow.  
  
It and the shadow struggled until the hooded minion stopped and layed there, limp. Buffy was lying there motionless and dumbfounded. The shadow stood and brushed itself off, looking toward Buffy. Its hand reached out to her and she took its hand, pushing herself off the ground. She couldn't see the facial features to tell if it was even human.  
  
"So," it trailed off," this is the great Sunnydale. Full of the worlds biggest baddies. The hellmouths of hellmouths," it shrugged. "Not bad."  
  
They walked back onto the porch, meeting a scared and surprised Janice. The porch's light shine down on the shadow revealing a twenty-year-old woman. She wore fishnets on both arms, hair was brown with blue highlights, black tank, and worn out jeans with a chain hooked to the side.  
  
Janice's face changed from scared and surprised to alertive and question-y. "So you must be the new girl from New Orleans, right?"  
  
The girl looked from Buffy to Janice, "Ya, that'd be me," she grinned.  
  
"And your name would be," Janice asked bitched-ly.  
  
"Kyle," she turned to Buffy, "So you must be Buffy. Saw your moves back there. They were pretty good."  
  
Buffy reached over and opened to door to the yelling, griping, and annoying potentials.  
  
"Welcome to the party," Buffy mumbled to the new girl. Everyone stopped what they were doing and started to look up and down at the new girl.  
  
Giles scooted through the pack of wild potentials to Kyle," So nice to meet you.."  
  
"Kyle." She shook her hand.  
  
"So you must be the new potential," one of the girls blurted out.  
  
Kyle squinted her eyes, looking confused. "Excuse me."  
  
"You know potential. The slayer-to-be?"  
  
"I don't mean to argue here but, I'm not some potential. I'm a slayer."  
  
The whole room stood quite, you could here a pin drop. For several minutes they stared at the new "slayer", speechless.  
  
x----/--x  
Everyone was not speaking or even moving themselves from their place, just stared at Kyle. Anya cleared her throat to speak," What do you mean slayer. There are only two slayers. You can't be a slayer."  
  
"Well sorry to disappoint you but, I am and I'm hear to help first of all."  
  
"Yah, we get the help part but, girls right there are only two slayers, Me and Buffy," Faith stood in front of the speechless crowd.  
  
"For once I have to agree with Faith here. Me and her are the only slayers," Buffy turned to Giles," Giles?"  
  
He took his glasses off and began to clean them," Um, well, yes I do believe that our young Kyle here is probably right. I mean that this isn't the fist apocalypse she has been in. I have had a chat with her watcher a while back, before his passing, and it seems she has encountered more than her number of apocalypse."  
  
"I'm not sure to be happy or just say uh?" Buffy was stricken dumbfounded.  
  
"Buffy, you must understand that this is a good thing."  
  
"But, Giles why haven't you mentioned her before a few weeks back. We could of used the help."  
  
Kyle felt a bit uncomfortable in this situation," So I take it that nobody is going to say , um, 'hi or how are you doin?'"  
  
"Oh, were sorry. Just a little surprised to find out there's another slayer out there besides me and Faith. And hi."  
  
"Hi," everybody shouted. 


	2. Getting Around

Alright guys. Just wanted to mention that in this story you will see some characters from my new story that I wrote. And by the way, NO taking Rod andor Kyle. MINE, mine mine, mine, mine! Hey and by the way how about posting a REVIEW! PLEASE!  
  
Chapter: Getting Around  
  
x----/--x  
  
Everybody continued talking downstairs and Buffy had taken Kyle in back to have a slayer to slayer talk.  
  
"So what kind of apocalypses have you faced?"  
  
"Well there was one with the Master and all."  
  
"Yah, I heard about that one, too. A lot of the vamps went around spitting it out."  
  
"Then there was the whole Judge thing."  
  
"Never heard of him."  
  
"Um, I got to slay my boyfriend."  
  
"Um, don't mean to bring up bad memories but, eh?"  
  
"Oh, my boyfriend, which I loved so much, got a little happy and his soul. Found some stupid piece of stone called Acathla. You know suck all humans into a living hell kinda deal. And had to kill him, sent to hell really."  
  
"So he was a vamp?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Nothing wrong with that but, was his name Angelus?"  
  
"Angel now, really."  
  
"So come one you going to continue or not?"  
  
"Well, then there was some stupid Adam guy made of demon and human parts."  
  
"Then there was Glory, the hell bitch."  
  
"Hell god?"  
  
"Yah, how did you know?"  
  
"Sounded familiar. Had a few worshipers over there she did."  
  
"Then there's facing "Super Villians.""  
  
"Come again."  
  
"Nerds thinking they could take over Sunnydale."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And I had to fight my best friend."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yah, she got all Wicca powerful cause Warren, one of the nerds, shot her girlfriend and well you get it."  
  
"So, guessin leads to here. I mean the first huh? Its kind of cool and fun in a very bad way."  
  
"So you?"  
  
Kyle pondered a moment before start talking about her adventures," Well there was the vampire, D'Torion. Then there was a this claiming to be the Devil. There was another one having to do with a warlock. Oh, I've had to fight a few nerds myself, except older. One involving my boyfriend. Someone apparently screwed with his head and welcome to bloodlust central. Still recover-"  
  
"Hold it right there. Are you saying that you've had the same problem. Any trigger involved?"  
  
"No just, kind of a new moon prophecy involving him. And yes he's a vampire."  
  
"Hey, not trying to be rude here, dated two. One currently stays in my basement."  
  
Kyle crossed her arms," You don't say?"  
  
x----/--x  
  
"So Giles, how are you feelin about having three slayers in the house than two." Faith was leaning against the counter talking to Giles.  
  
"I'm actually trying to think good possibilities coming from this."  
  
x----/--x  
  
Buffy and Kyle stepped back inside the house after their little chit chat. Everybody had finally calmed down after her arriving.  
  
"Hey do you think another slayer could come here, surprisingly. Just to shut them all up again tomorrow."  
  
"By the talks of it, it sounds like it has been a crowded here lately."  
  
"Well you should have been here two days ago. I mean there were slayers kicking each other out of their sleeping since how tight it got."  
  
"So I should be glad. Cool."  
  
"So Kyle its about time when me and Faith take the girls out for a little patrol. Train really. You could come you know. Maybe show them a few moves."  
  
"Hey, cool, I'll come. Just as long as everybody can stay quit."  
  
"Maybe," Buffy joked. Her and Kyle had became pretty good friends since they both know what it feels like to have the weight of the world on your shoulders. They both had their little, huge, problems.  
  
"Let me go grab Spike."  
  
"You mean the one in the basement."  
  
"Yah. Faith," Buffy yelled," ya'll head out. I'm getting Spike."  
  
"Kay," the brown-haired slayer yelled back, followed by a few whispers as Buffy made her way down the stairs.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Bullocks, luv, is it that time of night again."  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"And I was finally gettin some shut eye."  
  
"M sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"I said I was on the verge, pet, not really there yet," He yawned, stretching his arms as far as possible. Buffy walked over to him, pulling a key out of her pocket. She slipped the key into the locks and unhooked them from his wrists.  
  
"Thanks luv, they were getting a bit raw on my wrists."  
  
"Sorry, next time I'll put em' more loose."  
  
"No Buffy, they need to be tighter."  
  
"Spike will you just for once...Uh, who am I kidding. We'll discuss this later. And I know Faith and Kyle wouldn't want to stay with the potentials too long."  
  
"Who's Kyle?"  
  
"The new girl. Turns out she's the third slayer."  
  
"Really," He slipped on his duster, shoving his hands into his coat.  
  
x----/--x  
  
One of the girls ran over to Kyle, fist first. The third slayer grabbed her wrist, twisting it into the girl rolling forward, in midair, doing a front flip. And she landed with a thump on the ground.  
  
"Not bad Kyle," The second slayer commented her." Alright, now that was great demonstration of how to get your ass kicked."  
  
"I don't see why we should be training by her anyway. I mean come on I could take her," Janice blurted out.  
  
"Well girl, why don't you-"  
  
"Hey cool. It sounds kind of fun. How about you just start?"  
  
Janice stood there, tensed up, and then stood in form. Kyle just stood there, looking vulnerable. The potential swung her leg at Kyle face, but lost contact when the slayer caught her leg on her shoulder. Janice was surprised but, then used her other leg, only to be caught too. Her legs tightened on Kyle's neck and tried to swing her to the ground but, Kyle did a hand stand, looking at Janice then came back up. The stubborn teenager dropped her legs and went to punch Kyle when she caught her fist. She pushed it back and dropped herself to the ground, swinging her legs, tripping Janice right from under her.  
  
Everyone began to giggle as Janice moved to get up. Janice's fist flared up when someone grabbed her wrist before she tried again on Kyle. She turned around and it was Buffy.  
  
"Janice what did I tell you about this."  
  
"So what. She was asking for it. Just waltzing over here, all bad ass, and think she just fits right in. And you think I'm the only one who thinks this well your wrong. I'm just brave enough to emit it." Janice shook off Buffy's grip and stormed back to the group of to be slayers.  
  
Kyle took a few steps back, plotting herself right on the ground. Indian style, she began to watch as the potentials started the practicing with the blonde headed vampire, assuming to be Spike. She let out a long sigh as Janice started another fling with Buffy.  
  
'Look what I got myself into. I'm glad he's not here to see this,' she thought letting out another sigh. 


End file.
